A large number of solar collection systems have been proposed heretofore. A major deterent to installation of solar collection systems is the installation and maintenance. Thus, solar collection systems proposed heretofore are structurally interrelated in a manner so as to require a substantial amount of labor in site during installation and result in a system which is difficult to maintain.
The present invention is directed to a solar collection system having a collector mounting member provided with a recess on one side for receiving a substructure. At least one solar collector is positioned on opposite sides of said mounting member. Each of said collectors is partially supported by the mounting member. Each collector has an inlet header and an outlet header interconnected by fluid passages.
A flexible conduit is coupled at one end to a header on one collector and at its other end to a header on the other collector. Hence, the fluid passages of one collector communicate with the fluid passages in a collector on the opposite side of the mounting member by way of the flexible conduit. The mounting member has openings at a location above the recess through which the flexible conduit extends. At least one transparent layer is supported by the end of the mounting member remote from the recess.
In the preferred embodiment, the components of the system are prefabricated at the factory. The flexible conduit has quick release clamps so that it may be rapidly interconnected with headers associated with different solar collectors. Hence, the entire system may be rapidly installed with minimum labor and no cutting of pipes, fitting of joints, and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel solar collector system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solar collective system which may be prefabricated and capable of being rapidly installed with minimum labor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel mounting member for use in a solar collector system.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.